A hidden secret
by Izayoi Kyoya
Summary: Akashi had a secret.. No one knows. But this secret relates to Kuroko. How will he fare out once he learns this secret?


Hello everybody! I am _ or as I've nicknamed myself, Tsun-chan! I'm here for possibly to lighten up the mood in the story? You can ignore me since I might try to appear in the middle, trying to steal some attention for myself.. hehe 8D Well, anyways on with the story.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basket or generation of miracles does NOT belong to me. If it was, I'd totally make it a yaoi/tragedy/action/comedy anime by now.

(In a far off distance: YESSS!)

Tsun-chan: I feel like someone just yelled in celebration that I do not own kuroko no basket.. -_-" Well on with my annoying part and to the story! :D

Tsun-chan: Two last thing, part of the story takes place in the past, you'll see how in.. well if you actually read the fanfiction. And in this fanfiction will sort of have a completely different plot and stuff from the anime, so please don't rage

Chapter 1: The beginning of a tragedy

**/Flashback/**

"_Kurokocchi! Where are you going?" Kise asked. "Away… Anywhere but here." Kuroko said in a monotone and emotionless voice, as always. _

"_Why?" The great Kise asked again. _**(A/N: I know that some of you might kill me for this but I had to put some sort of insult/sarcasm in for the sake of it. Go ahead, kill me :p)**

"_The reason is none of your or any of the generation of miracles concern." Said Kuroko emotionlessly. _

**(A/N: Ok so this is getting really exhausting where I have to do _ said and _ said over and over so I will leave clues for you to figure out who's talking.)**

"_But we were your teammates; don't we reserve the right to know?" Midorima asked.  
"Truth be told, have you guys ever acted even act like a team, to each other?" Kuroko retaliated _

"_Well we win together… Nothing.. else." Midorima listed, or at least tried to._

"_That should give you enough hint to know why I left the generation of miracles." Said Kuroko as he walked away silently for a moment._

_Just as Aomine was about to try to 'talk some sense into Tetsu' Akashi stopped him. _

"_No, let him go. He isn't happy here. Besides, I have absolute control over ALL of you..." Akashi said with a wide grin… Like the devil reincarnation himself._

"_You can't control Tetsu!" _

"_Of course I can.. You'll see." And with that another wide grin was present except this time.. Everyone that walked within a range of 10 meter had chills running down their spine. No one dared to speak a word after this._

_ /_**End flashback/**

*****Long way into the future*

"Kuroko! Oi Kuroko!" A certain idiotic redhead barked.

"Ah, sumimasen Kagami-kun. I was just reflecting on a certain memory." The ever monotone and emotionless teal head apologized.

"Ma iya." Kagami sighed. **(A/N: For those of you questioning, YES he DID JUST SIGH!)**

"Tonikaku, you wannna stop by at Maji's today for a vanilla milkshake?" Kagami asked

"Yes certainly. You know I would never pass on a vanilla milkshake!" Kuroko gave a smile, a genuine smile

Kagami also smiled. If there was a way to get Kuroko to digest anything, it was to offer him a vanilla milkshake. His obsession with vanilla milkshake are stronger than any human being's. Once, he beat up a whole group of delinquents for stealing 'his' vanilla milkshake. Kagami made a mental note not to take a vanilla milkshake away from Kuroko once he has it in his hands after that. Of course the delinquents did get a scar both physically and mentally but that's a different story.

"Huh!" Kuroko suddenly gasped.

"What- Are you ok Kuroko?" Kagami asked, hints of worry in his voice.

After that Kuroko fainted. Kagami saw something that glowed on his right eye. There was this yellow glow. But he was too busy now to be curious. He picked up his cell phone and called the ambulance at abnormal typing speed.

*Meanwhile at someone else's mansion*

So it seems that Tetsuya's seal is finally broken huh?" ? said with a smirk up his face.

"Master Akashi-sama. Has something good happened?" A servant asked. Seeing that it was the right opportunity.

"Yes, yes there is. But I'm going to wait a little longer 'til I could play with it all I want." Akashi said playfully.

"I wish you the best time of your life." Said the servant, now pushing the serving cart away.

"I want to see you as soon as possible Tetsuya.." Akashi sighed still with hints of playfulness in his tone.

ENDING!

Tsun-chan: So what did you think? Was it crappy? Was it good?

Tsun-chan: Yes I modeled this after someone else's tone but I had my own elements and the story was completely mine.

Tsun-chan: Send me your feedbacks in the review spot!

Here are some of the vocabularies that you might not understand that is in romaji.

Oi: Hey!

Sumimasen: Sorry

Ma iya: Okay whatever.

Tonikaku: Anyways / moving on.

Thank you for reading. So one last thing. I am still new at this thing so in the review you can post me advices on things that might help me as a fanfiction writer. Like how do I make another chapter for this fanficiton or some advices out how to do something in the fanfiction network. You can correct me on my grammar, spelling whatever. I accept them all. Well anyways bye!


End file.
